guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Junundu
Description Colossal wurms roam the sulfurous wastelands of the Desolation. These burrowers tunnel through soft soil with amazing alacrity. Elonians know them by their more formal name: the Junundu. According to historians, the undead lord Palawa Joko commanded these wurms to patrol his kingdom, but the Junundu’s inability to tunnel through solid rock limited their usefulness. Myths tell of great heroes using Junundu to travel across the wastelands, covering vast distances safe from the sulfuric clouds. More recent accounts describe devastating wails and thunderous attacks that shake the very earth and topple buildings in their wake. According to legend, Junundu society is developed enough that they act in service to a queen mother: a subterranean monstrosity called Aijundu. Lurking below, Queen Aijundu patiently waits for foolish surface dwellers who would dare to cross her apocalyptic domain. As long as wind shifts the desert sands, some say, she will lie beneath it...waiting. Location *Crystal Overlook *Dynastic Tombs *Gate of Desolation (Mission) *Joko's Domain *The Alkali Pan *The Shattered Ravines *The Sulfurous Wastes *Remains of Sahlahja (Mission) Skills Used # # # #One of the following: #* (elite) #* (elite) # #One of the following: #* (when used, replaced by one of the three skills below) #* #* #* # # *See Junundu skills quick reference for a detailed list of all the skills. The Junundu skills will replace the skillbar of the character inside, except for Signets of Capture. The Signets of Capture will still be usable inside the wurm. When capturing a skill while riding a Junundu, the newly captured skill will be replaced by the corresponding Junundu skill. As a result, players cannot use any skills other than Junundu skills while riding a Junundu. Make sure you do not place your Signet of Capture in Skill slot number 7. If you do, when you enter the Junundu, the Signet of Capture will remain usable but will cover the Junundu Wail skill. Check your skill bar the first time you enter the Junundu to see if there are any skills covered you want to be able to use. If so, adjust your build. Generally, a good skill to replace is Unknown Junundu Ability (if you do not have Junundu Siege yet) or Junundu Tunnel (which henchmen will not use, making you more vulnerable to enemies before they can catch up). Also note whenever you leave a junundu, your Resurrection Signets and Sunspear Rebirth Signets will be recharged, even if you did not aquire a morale boost. Notes * Junundu are summoned by using a Wurm Spoor. You cannot do this if there are foes within a certain radius of the spoor. * A Junundu is summoned with 3,000 Health and 60 Energy regardless of the level, profession, death penalty, or equipment of the character controlling it. Characters in Junundu form are known to have 28 less AL against Earth damage, and are suspected to have reduced armor against other damage sources. * Junundu are also known to have a decreased AL against most or all damage types, however the exact values are unknown. ** The Junundu has the same energy recovery of the character inside. Equipped items with Energy regeneration -1 will affect the Junundu. Equipped Zealous weapons will still work. ** Only bonus modifiers - runes, weapon modifiers, weapon upgrades, and insignias - affect the maximum Health and Energy, not the base bonuses such as base Energy bonuses on staves and focus items or base Energy bonuses on armor. ** Alternating between different weapon sets or re-equipping an armor piece that has a rune applied affects the maximum Health and Energy of the wurm. ** Since they give constant health and armor, wurms make a great way to power level heroes. ** A Junundu's regular attacks do a flat amount of damage ignoring armor, dependent on weapon type. *** Swords, hammers, and axes inflict 55 damage per hit. *** Daggers inflict 40 damage per hit with a chance to double strike. *** Scythes inflict 35 damage per hit and can hit two adjacent secondary targets. *** Bows inflict 40 damage per hit and have a ranged attack, range varies with bow type. *** Spears inflict 55 damage per hit and have a ranged attack. *** Wands and staves inflict 40 damage per hit and have a ranged attack. ** The damage type of the Junundu's weapon is the same as the damage type of the weapon the character is holding. Wielding a Smiting Rod or Smiting Staff will allow your Junundu to deal double damage against undead for its normal attacks. * When controlling a Junundu, the character's primary attribute is reduced to zero. * Death Penalty does not affect the wurm, but will affect the character inside once that character leaves the wurm. * Junundu are immune to the Sulfurous Haze environment effect. * Junundu cannot tunnel through rocky terrain. Trying to do so will cause the wurm to release the character controlling it, similar to as if the skill Leave Junundu was used. * Junundu Smash can be used to knock down certain pillars to create bridges. * Some skills active on the player like Enchantments, Stances, Hexes and Forms are lost when entering or leaving a Junundu. Echoes will persist until they expire, but cannot be reapplied as there are no Shouts in the Junundu skill set. The skill Junundu Tunnel will remain active when a character leaves a wurm. * When a player has left a Junundu, all skills are reset, including Resurrection Signet. * Pets will die when entering a Junundu in explorable areas. When the owner of the pet exits the wurm, their pet will appear beside them (alive). Only during the Gate of Desolation mission will the pet enter its own Junundu. Pets do not use any of the Junundu skills. If the pet dies while in the Junundu, Junundu Wail will not resurrect it. Interestingly, however, pets gain experience for monsters defeated by their Junundu-riding owners. Minions are not killed when characters enter a Junundu (but are difficult to keep alive with Junundu skills). * Junundu controlled by henchmen keep a fairly large distance between you and each other while stationary. This can cause problems when using a Wurm Spoor near rocky terrain: while henchmen may be standing on sand before entering the wurm, they may move towards the rocky terrain once inside, and thus be released. Take a moment to check all your henchmen are inside their wurms before moving towards the Sulfurous Haze. * After exiting the Sulfurous Haze, or after traveling for a significant length of time outside of the Sulfurous Haze, henchmen will often exit their wurms. For best results, enter wurms immediately before entering Sulfurous Haze. * Also if you activate a transmogrification tonic before you get inside the wurm, you'll retain the effects of the "Avatar of Sweetness" effect. When you die, you will revert back to your normal character but retain all health, energy, and skills of a Junundu wurm. You will not however, be able to survive the Sulfurous Haze. * It is not possible to ping the Junundu's skills. Trivia *The Junundu monster model allows the following emotes: ** /dance : The Junundu dance consists in a simple wiggle. ** /dancenew : Same as /dance, but currently henchmen and heroes will perform an 'interrupted' version of their dances. ** /roar : Will make the Junundu Wail animation and roar out loud. It can be quite impressive when all the henchmen roar at the same time. ** /afk and /sit : The Junundu will burrow itself in the sand. Only the upper part will be visible. ** /stand : Just the reverse animation of /sit and /afk. ** /rank and /fame : The rank will appear above the wurm on its back. ** Other emotes will be used without animations. * Although the exact mechanics of riding them differ, the Junundu are obviously inspired by the sandworms in Frank Herbert's ''Dune'' universe. * The Junundu also resemble in both their appearance and the sounds they make to the carnivorous beasts in the movie series Tremors. External Links [http://pc.ign.com/articles/740/740016p1.html IGN: Guild Wars: Nightfall Hands-On] from GW News. Category:Wurms Category:glossary Category:bugs